Los Caballeros sin Nombre
by Antichrista
Summary: °CAP4°Esta es una historia de la cuarta edad, donde los elfos eran ya casi una leyenda. Años después de la Guerra del Anillo, una misteriosa historia comienza a tejerse... (FIC REMASTERIZADO :p) Reviews por favor!
1. La Pequeña Comadreja

"...¿No te da miedo? ¿No has visto el mundo cambiar ante tus propios ojos y sin embargo sigues vivo?¿Dónde están ahora los tuyos? Se han ido... y tú te irás también un día que a cada segundo es más cercano. Anda, aférrate un poco más a esta tierra que ya no tiene nada para ti...¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué es eso que te falta?... ¿No lo tenéis ya acaso? " Narwain sacudió la cabeza desvaneciendo aquellas afiladas palabras; no permitiría que eso lo frenara. Recordó fugazmente su pasado, su vida entre espesos bosques, las lanzas, las espadas, el honor al rey... tiempo, tiempo, tiempo que se escurría como agua entre las manos.  
  
Ahora estaba solo; cabalgando aún sobre su fiel y níveo corcel. Lejos de su bosque, lejos de sus recuerdos, cabalgaba hacia un pequeño poblado donde seguramente habría una posada. Su paso era calmado, un poco por serenidad, un poco por cansancio. Quería dejar de correr tras el tiempo, quería dar un último respiro en aquel lugar de toda su vida ¿Qué buscaba?...  
  
°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Nan alcanzaba otro pastelillo del platón  
  
-Ay hija mía, eso te pasa por convivir tanto con hobbits -  
  
-¿mmm? - respondió la muchacha con la boca llena  
  
-De todos modos seguirá igual de flaca - todos rieron.  
  
Nan era una muchacha alegre y risueña que vivía en una granja próxima a Bree; la más pequeña de los hijos del leñador y la quinta después de cuatro fuertes varones. A su corta edad sólo ayudaba alimentando animales y preparando el alimento de sus hermanos. Y a veces iba a la Taberna más famosa del pueblo, donde la nieta del gran posadero Cebadilla Mantecona era su gran amiga; después de atender a los clientes solían cantar, bailar y hasta beber un poco si no las atrapaban antes.  
  
- Padre ¿puedo ir con Lili? Ya he terminado mi comida y de hacer lo que me pediste -  
  
- Claro que puedes, pero no quiero que vuelvas muy tarde - dijo su padre, un hombre corpulento y con una oscura y espesa barba que ya pintaba algunas canas. Nan le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia su destino.  
  
Las empedradas calles estaban cada vez más llenas de gente: comerciantes, aldeanos y campesinos que pasaban por ahí, hobbits, enanos y hombres; Nan sabía el camino de memoria y todo se le hacía tan común, tan bellamente común. El olor de los comercios de comida, el ruido de los carros y de los mercantes vendiendo sus cosas, las pisadas de los caballos sobre la piedra y el sonido de su propia respiración, agitada y presurosa, dispuesta a llegar hasta la taberna y divertirse con Lili.  
  
Una rizada y rubia joven la recibió como siempre por la puerta de atrás  
  
-¡Nany! -  
  
- Por fin he llegado - dijo, agitada - ¿Cómo vas hoy?-  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda, esto está imposible - le respondió y la tomó de la mano, llevándola adentro con rapidez  
  
-Estamos hasta el tope, lo siento pero tendrás que ayudarme - dijo sonriente  
  
-¿Ahora?-  
  
-Sí ahora, vamos; tú atiende a ese misterioso de allá -  
  
-¿Y por qué yo tengo que atender al misterioso? -  
  
-Da igual, ¡apúrate antes de que nos linchen! -  
  
Nan se dirigió hacia el extraño; un hombre con el rostro ensombrecido por una capucha verde oscuro  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Nan, pero al no obtener respuesta, repitió casi gritando. El hombre levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado  
  
-¿Desea tomar algo? - le preguntó sonriente. El hombre la miró un momento  
  
-Una pinta -  
  
- ¿De cerveza, verdad...? en seguida -  
  
Nan se alejó con una extraña sensación; la manera en que ese hombre miraba, la manera en que hablaba la habían inquietado un poco. Sirvió la pinta con las manos estremecidas y regresó rápidamente a la mesa  
  
-Aquí tiene- dijo poniendo el tarro sobre la mesa. El hombre sólo inclinó la cabeza en seña de agradecimiento.  
  
La noche se desarrollaba ruidosa y alegre como siempre, hombres contando sus historias, un tanto reales y un tanto exageradas. Algunas canciones desafinadas sonaban de pronto y otras más afortunadas voces cantaban las grandes hazañas de la antigüedad.  
  
-Hey Nany, ¿por qué no cantamos algo? - preguntó Lili sonriente hacia su amiga  
  
-¿y qué les cantaremos? -  
  
-Una buena, la del vino -  
  
-Venga- dijo animándose rápidamente. Con un cuchillo tintineó sobre un tarro llamando la atención a todos  
  
-Ahora nos toca cantarles - dijo Lili, que estaba sobre una silla. Nan sacó unos cascabeles de su bolsillo y comenzó a darle el pulso a Lili, para después seguirla.  
  
"Sólo estoy con mi frasco de vino  
  
bajo un árbol en flor.  
  
Asoma la luna y dice su rayo  
  
que ya somos dos..  
  
Y mi propia sombra anuncia después  
  
que ya somos tres.  
  
Aunque el astro no pueda beber  
  
su parte de vino  
  
Y mi sombra no quiera alejarse  
  
pues está conmigo.  
  
En esa placentera compañía  
  
reiré de mis dolores  
  
En tanto que dura la primavera!"  
  
Todos se habían callado para escuchar a las jóvenes que animadas cantaban su canción. Cuando terminaron todos aplaudieron y hubo hasta quien se atrevió a silbar fuertemente. Las muchachas rieron, era una costumbre de cada noche. Usualmente un grupo de viajeros ,que llevaban ya un tiempo en la posada, sacaban instrumentos diversos y tocaban una vivaz música con la que bailaban. Cuando había mucha gente subían a las mesas. La canción del vino era una de las más apreciadas por todos, al comentar sus bendiciones todos se animaban a pedir más  
  
Nan se sentó cansada en una silla, aún agitada después de la canción y el baile posterior. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió, toda la gente, los caminantes y comerciantes; Lili bailando con un apuesto viajero... miró entonces a aquel rincón. El hombre se había quitado la capucha verde; tenía unos ojos del color de las nubes llenas de lluvia y una piel clara y limpia como nunca había visto una en su vida. Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro, peinado hacia atrás y atado con una cinta. Se quedó boquiabierta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma - le dijo Lili sorpresivamente, que llevaba de la mano al viajero con quien antes bailaba  
  
-¿Quién es ese?- dijo señalando sin ninguna vergüenza al hombre  
  
- Llego apenas ayer, no sé... parece ser de esos hombres raros que todavía vagan por ahí -  
  
Nan asintió; no podía dejar de verlo. Entonces, como si le hubiera llamado, el hombre volteó de pronto. Ella quitó su mirada lo más pronto que pudo, pero ya fue inevitable hacer notar que lo miraba. Tardó un rato en mirar de nuevo pero ya no había nadie en la mesa cuando eso sucedió.  
  
La noche se dejó ir como todas, alegre y ajetreada, hasta que Nan se percató de que era bastante tarde  
  
-¡Mi padre me va a matar! Adiós Lili, vengo mañana -  
  
-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -  
  
-No, ¿luego quién te acompaña a ti? -  
  
-¿Segura? -  
  
-Sí, no me pasará nada- dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad le daba miedo pasar por ese largo trecho de bosque sombrío hasta llegar a su casa. Salió por la entrada principal y caminó por las calles solitarias y mojadas por el rocío de la madrugada. Se arrebujó en su capa, un poco raída y gastada. Cada vez caminaba más rápido, no sabía bien por qué, pero estaba intranquila. Al salir de la ciudad llevaba el paso tan apretado que casi corría. Las siluetas de los enormes árboles le daban un aspecto terrorífico al bosque. Nan caminaba lo más alejada de la arboleda que podía, aunque resultaba imposible. -Calma, calma- pensaba- si nunca pasa nada no tiene por qué pasar hoy -. Aunque trataba de controlarse estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder hacerlo.  
  
Divisó unas siluetas y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda;apretó el paso. Ahora no eran sólo siluetas sino macabras carcajadas que salían del interior del bosque, donde había un resplandor rojizo, como de un fuego.  
  
-Hey, mira - dijo de pronto una rasposa voz, no muy lejos  
  
-Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- respondió otra con un tono desagradable  
  
Nan vió cómo se acercaban poco a poco a pesar de que avanzaba lo más rápido que podía. Hasta entonces pudo verlos con claridad; dos hombres de aspecto desagradable y un tercero grande y fuerte, pero no menos malcarado.  
  
-No corras, muñequita, que no te haremos daño- decía el más bajo, sacando un oxidado cuchillo de su bolsillo.  
  
Sentía que el corazón se le salía y hasta entonces empezó a correr, pero no sirvió de nada. El hombre más grande le dio pronto alcance y la derribó. Nan gritó desesperada y como pudo trató de golpearlo; era inútil. Los otros hombres vitoreaban y ayudaban a inmovilizar a la muchacha. -Debí hacer caso a mi padre- pensaba desesperadamente, no podía ya gritar pues le tapaban la boca; lo único que deseaba era que alguno de sus hermanos o su padre estuvieran ahí para quitarle de encima a esos horribles hombres.  
  
De súbito, alguien golpeó fuertemente al hombre más grande, que se le quitó de encima, con la nariz ensangrentada. Nan se pudo zafar, pero aún la tenían por los brazos los otros dos. Y entonces vio a un cuarto hombre que golpeaba al que antes la tuviera sometida; los otros acudieron en su ayuda pero fue inútil, aquel parecía moverse ágilmente aunque a veces por número los otros lo superaban. Nan estaba inmóvil, no sabía que hacer  
  
-¡!Corre!! - le gritó el que la había salvado  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - decía sin saber qué hacer y sin querer dejar en apuros a aquel caballero  
  
-¡¡¡Vete!!!- le gritó de nuevo y con más fuerza  
  
Nan corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin dejar de pensar en la identidad de aquel... llegó a su casa agitada y sucia, entre el llanto y la agitación no pudo hablarle claramente a su padre.  
  
-¡Pero niña!, ¡¿qué te ha pasado?! Te dije que no volvieras tarde, ¿Qué pasó?! -  
  
-Perdona papá, es que el tiempo se me fue y luego... unos hombres... - decía entre sollozos  
  
-¿Unos hombres qué? ¡Habla, Nandya!-  
  
-Me atacaron, pero no paso nada, no sé, alguien me salvo-  
  
Su padre puso uno de los gestos más furiosos que Nan jamás le hubiera visto. -.Esperen a que les ponga las manos encima a esos miserables - dijo su padre levantándose de su cómodo asiento, con los puños apretados  
  
-No papá, está bien, déjalo ya - dijo Nan tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo de nuevo a sentarse  
  
-No, nadie pondrá un dedo sobre mi hermana- dijo el mayor de los hermanos  
  
-¡Basta ya! que no me ha pasado nada, la única que merece un buen regaño soy yo por cruzar el bosque tan tarde- dijo Nan hablando muy fuerte.  
  
Después de horas de alegatos y griteríos su hermano mayor tomó un hacha y salió de la casa. Apenas regresó una hora después, para notificar que no había encontrado nada. Nadie dijo nada y todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Nan salió un momento a lavarse, vio la luna reflejada en el agua y pensó en aquel hombre, creía que esos que rescataban doncellas sólo existían en las leyendas....  
  
///////////////////  
  
Bueno, este es de nuevo este fic que antes perdiese el ritmo. Esta remasterizado jajaja y espero que les guste!! Ustedes deciden si continúo o no  
  
Gracias por sus revius!  
  
Arrooooooz! 


	2. La Partida

Abrió los ojos unas horas antes del amanecer. Aquel otoño estaba por morir ante el blanco invierno y las mañanas cada vez eran más frías. Se desperezó y se levantó del montón de pieles y mantas que le servían de cama. Asomó su semidormida cabeza por la pequeña ventana que tenía el tapanco donde dormía. Los ronquidos de sus hermanos se escuchaban en todo el piso de arriba; pero Léod, el hermano mayor de Nan ya se había levantado y, adormilado, trataba de ponerse las botas; varias veces tropezó con la mesilla de noche y soltó varios improperios. Nan no se pudo aguantar la risa  
  
-¿Qué estás mirando tú? - le preguntó entre enojado y divertido  
  
-Compruebo que tienes muy mala visión nocturna - respondió la muchacha riendo  
  
-Ven acá...- su hermano se acercó a donde estaba y fuerte como era la cargo cuál si fuese un saco mientras ella golpeteaba su espalda y reía  
  
-¡Bájame! ¡bájame ya! ¡Léod!-  
  
-No podrás escaparte Nany -  
  
-¡¿Pero que alboroto es este?! - la voz de su padre venía desde la única recámara separada de las demás camas. Ambos se detuvieron.  
  
-Nan y yo vamos a alimentar a las gallinas -  
  
- ¿No es muy temprano para eso?-  
  
-Dile eso a las gallinas, papá - respondió la muchacha bromeando  
  
-Veo que esta niña tiene hoy muy buen humor- dijo su hermano al momento en que la atrapaba y le hacía cosquillas. Las carcajadas de Nan inundaron la habitación e incluso la casa entera. Sus otros hermanos, que aún dormían gruñeron y los hicieron callar.  
  
-Bueno ya, váyanse de una vez-  
  
Nan y Léod bajaron la escalera aún entre carcajadas. Ella se puso las botas de trabajo y se echó encima una de las pieles que estaban en el perchero; tomó la canasta para recoger los huevos y abrió la puerta. Salieron juntos entre la todavía oscuridad, guiados por el claro resplandor de la luna. Entraron en el pequeño corral que estaba a un lado de la casa; había plumas por todos lados. Dieron grano a las gallinas. Mientras Nan recogía los huevos y Léod limpiaba un poco aquel desastre, el cielo se empezó a aclarar y la luz de las estrellas se disminuía poco a poco.  
  
-¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas? - preguntó Léod  
  
-No me digas, de que te prepare un gran desayuno -  
  
-Me lees la mente, hermanita-  
  
- Si quieres que cocine me tendrás que acompañar al pueblo a comprar varias cosas-  
  
-Prometido -  
  
Al igual que su madre, que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, Nan tenía la mejor mano para cocinar. Por fin, la luz tocó el horizonte. Nan siempre decía que el sol a esa hora parecía una reluciente moneda de cobre. Los rojos tejados de las casas se vislumbraban entre el verdor y la bruma matutina que aún no se diluía por completo; las finas columnas del humo de las cocinas comenzaban a ascender allá abajo, en el pueblo. Nan entró en la casa y se cambió, se puso el vestido de siempre y se peinó un poco aquel rebelde y oscuro cabello que tenía. Todos estaban ya levantados: alimentando a los pocos borregos que tenían y cortando leña. Era un común y bello día  
  
-Padre, Léod y yo bajaremos al pueblo; compraremos varias cosas -  
  
- Vayan, y no tarden mucho, que ya me empieza a dar hambre -  
  
Siguieron el camino de siempre: la pequeña senda a través del bosque donde, de pronto, la muchacha recordó lo que le había pasado. Tenía casi una semana de sucedido y no había vuelto a ver ni a los atacantes ni a aquel extraño que la había salvado. Su hermano cruzó un brazo encima de sus hombros, en un gesto protector y siguieron caminando.  
  
Aún era temprano y el pueblo tenía ya una gran movilización. Parecían ese día llegar muchos comerciantes y pastores de aldeas cercanas. Fueron directamente al mejor puesto de alimentos de Bree, donde, según Léod, estaba la leche y el queso de las mejores vacas, además de las legumbres de la mejor parcela.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Nan ¿Cómo está vuestro padre? - dijo un amable y rechoncho hobbit. Nunca le había preguntado cómo se llamaba, pero le caía muy bien  
  
- Oh, él se encuentra de maravilla, gracias -  
  
-¿Y qué llevará hoy? ¿Algunas zanahorias, papas, tomates? Tenemos lo mejor para usted ¿Qué me dice del queso fresco, o de la crema agria? Todo es recién traído - el hobbit hablaba apresuradamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro.  
  
- Claro, lo mejor, por eso vengo aquí - respondió sonriendo - Necesito leche, varios litros -  
  
-¿Podrá cargarlos? -  
  
-Para eso lo traigo a él - dijo dando un golpecito en la espalda de su hermano  
  
-Entonces la leche, muy bien -  
  
- Y papas, una buena cantidad... también de ese queso y, claro! salchichas de desayuno -  
  
A Nan le encantaba cocinar para los demás; disfrutaba del olor de todas las cosas, las texturas y los condimentos. El aroma de las verduras crudas, aún con su esencia de tierra fresca. La carne roja y húmeda, las manzanas y las moras. No por eso decían que tenía el mejor sazón de todo Bree, aunque pocos habían probado lo que cocinaba.  
  
-¿Podría guardar un momento mi compra? Tengo que ir a la panadería -  
  
-Con todo gusto - respondió el afanoso hobbit  
  
Nan se encaminó junto con su hermano que a ratos se quedaba atrás, distraído entre las extrañas mercancías de los comerciantes extranjeros. El olor de los hornos los guiaba y llenaba el aire de un apetitoso aroma.  
  
-¡Buen día! -  
  
-Buen día tenga usted, señorita ¿En que puedo serviros? -  
  
-Me gustarían tres piezas de ese pan que acaba de sacar del horno - dijo señalando unas deliciosas hogazas aún despidiendo un tibio vapor.  
  
No supo en que momento se percató de que el habitual griterío no se hacía presente. Escuchaba los rumores y murmullos de las mujeres solamente. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se acercó con disimulo hasta donde estaban para escuchar de qué hablaban  
  
- Qué terribles cosas suceden ahora, el hijo mayor de los Cornezuelo, los de los caballos, ¿asesinado? ¿por acampar en el bosque con un par de amigos nada más? - decía una señora con la voz muy baja  
  
- He oído que el culpable es uno de esos sanguinarios extranjeros que llegan, ¡deberían prohibirles la entrada! -  
  
Nan estaba por demás interesada en la plática, pero después de reflexionar un momento, se puso pálida, recordó; sí, ¿el mayor de los Cornezuelo? Siempre fue un niño desagradable, y de mayor fue peor... unió las piezas de su cara poco a poco: los ojos grandes y hundidos, la nariz afilada, unas cejas espesas y la expresión de siempre estar tramando algo; era muy grande y corpulento... cerró los ojos un y los abrió asustada, aquella descripción era la misma que tenía aquel hombre del bosque... ¿muerto? ¿ acampando con dos amigos?  
  
- Y yo supe que todo eso había ocurrido por culpa de una muchachita- dijo una mujer joven mirando a Nan inquisitivamente. Ella sólo tomó su pan y pagó; ahora no cabía duda, de lo que hablaban era de su incidente.  
  
Salió de ahí con los puños apretados, totalmente furiosa... y desconcertada. Entró rápido a recoger su pasada compra a la tienda de alimentos.  
  
-Aquí están vuestras cosas, señorita - dijo el tendero hobbit, aún bastante animoso. Ella sonreía a medias, por pura cortesía. Al momento en que pagaba vio como la gente se le quedaba mirando de nuevo y ahora no sólo murmuraban, sino que hacían sus comentarios abiertamente.  
  
-Los Cornezuelo no habrían sufrido tal pérdida si no se le hubieran insinuado al joven ...-  
  
- Supe que él nunca le hizo caso, por eso la despechada buscó a un salvaje que lo asesinara por unas cuantas monedas -  
  
Nan los miraba con enfado y Léod más aún, pues creía totalmente en lo que su hermana le había contado.  
  
-¡Ya está bien! - dijo impacientado Léod, alzando la voz al momento en que ella lo jalaba del brazo para salir de ahí.- ¡Y cuando los vuelva a oír inventar tales cosas yo mismo los pondré en su lugar! ¡buitres! - gritaba de lejos a los chismosos que se habían juntado.  
  
-Cálmate y vámonos de una buena vez- le decía Nan muy indignada, que no paraba de jalarlo. Se decidieron a salir entonces, pero vieron que Lili venía de frente.  
  
-Hola Nany, Léod- saludó la rubia muchacha  
  
- Hola Lili... - respondieron casi al mismo tiempo  
  
-Parece que ya sabes lo que dicen... -  
  
-Sí, lo he oído ya... ¿Qué? ¿Tú también les creerás? -  
  
- No, yo te creo a ti - dijo Lili con una dulce sonrisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nan  
  
-Gracias -  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme... pero, tengo algo que decirte - dijo haciendo una clara seña de que quería estar a solas con ella. Léod asintió y se alejó lo suficiente como para no oírlas.  
  
- Quien te salvó fue ese hombre que está en la posada -  
  
-¿Hablas... del misterioso? ¿Y tú como estás tan segura? -  
  
- Se hace llamar Fram y claro que es él. Esa noche salió, antes que te fueras y regresó ya muy entrada la noche... herido-  
  
- ¿Quién más lo sabe? -  
  
-Pues mi padre, pero nadie más... aunque no dudes que lo tengan en la mira; Nany, esto es peligroso, parece que todo Bree está en tu contra, sabes lo conocidos que son "esos"- dijo despectivamente.  
  
-No sé que haré... - dijo mirando hacia abajo - de momento me voy a casa, mi padre nos espera-  
  
-Está bien, nos vemos. Cuídate -  
  
Los hermanos continuaron su camino en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
No había pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas se habían puesto feas; Nan ni siquiera podía pensar en ir al pueblo, se sentía enclaustrada. En especial aquella tarde donde estaría con Lili en la taberna, viendo llegar a todos los viajeros , sirviendo pintas de cerveza...  
  
Ahora sólo podía ir a buscar soledad en el bosque (no muy lejos, obviamente). Había causado tantos problemas que lo único que quería era esconderse. Sus hermanos no podían ir al pueblo sin soltar provocaciones e insultos a los que iniciaban las habladurías y su padre ya había sido amenazado por varios tipejos de los Cornezuelo. A la sombra de un gran árbol se sentó y cerró los ojos. Estaba recargada cómodamente y cantaba casi en susurro una cancioncilla. Pero de pronto, sintió como una mano tapaba su boca y unos brazos la tomaban por detrás. Se levantó entre forcejeos y entonces destaparon su boca. Vio frente a frente a aquel hombre de hacía semanas. Sus ojos azul- gris la miraban fijamente  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué todos los hombres tienen que hacer las cosas de este modo? ¿no pudiste llegar a hablar tranquilamente y ya?- dijo Nan alterada mientras se desarrugaba el vestido  
  
-Perdona, no quería que gritaras -  
  
- ¡Pues claro que no iba a gritar! ¿era necesario montar esta escenita? -  
  
El hombre no dijo nada y Nan, al mirarlo con más calma se tranquilizó. Casi olvidaba que le debía un agradecimiento...  
  
- Entonces eras tú -  
  
- ¿Yo? -  
  
-Sí, el de esa noche -  
  
-Ah... sí, fui yo -  
  
-Gracias- dijo Nan, sonriendo. Él pareció no responder, pero era como si sus ojos se alegraran  
  
-Yo soy Nan - dijo tendiéndole la mano, él la tomó y se la besó delicadamente. Nan se extrañó, nadie nunca había hecho eso en una presentación  
  
-Llamadme Fram -  
  
- ¿Y por qué has venido a buscarme? -  
  
- Señorita... parece la he metido en un gran lío -  
  
-Ah no, no fue tu culpa, de hecho hubiera sido peor si no hubieses estado ahí - Nan le hablaba con soltura, pero él parecía no abandonar la cortesía ni un momento  
  
- Es más serio de lo que usted cree, en especial ahora-  
  
-No comprendo -  
  
-Vienen por usted, creen que fue la culpable de que ese hombre fuese muerto -  
  
-Te puedo preguntar... era necesario que... lo... mataras? -  
  
-Yo no lo maté en realidad.... habrá tiempo de contárselo después sí usted... viene conmigo -  
  
Nan se quedó boquiabierta.  
  
-¿Ir contigo? ¿a...dónde? sí apenas te conozco -  
  
-Entonces tendrá que confiar en mi... no puedo dejaros aquí, mi conciencia no lo podría sobrellevar-  
  
-¡Pero si no va a pasarme nada! Este es mi hogar -  
  
- Créame... vienen por usted -  
  
La palabras del hombre se tornaron realmente serias y sombrías. No podría mentir. Nan tragó saliva con dificultad y no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.  
  
- Vendré, en unas horas al anochecer. Llamaré tres veces... si no sale, confiaré en que vuestra decisión es quedarse, pase lo que pase -  
  
La muchacha asintió y vio como se alejaba Fram entre el bosque. Corrió hasta su casa y no había nadie. Estuvo dando vueltas en la salita, pensando millones de cosas; preparó un equipaje muy ligero: si no se iba sería fácil desempacarlo. Estaba realmente desesperada, hasta que su hermano mayor llegó.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Nany? ¿Con quién estabas? - le preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo. Su hermana no dejaba de llorar y entre sollozos tratar de explicarle  
  
-Calma, calma.... no te entiendo -  
  
-Léod, me tengo que ir-  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Ir a dónde?¿Con quién? -  
  
-Me matarán, esto ya se puso muy feo... -  
  
- Primero tendrán que matarnos a todos para hacer eso -  
  
-Es que ya no quiero causar problemas... ¿recuerdas el hombre que me salvó? Estaba con él y me dijo que partiéramos... Léod, yo no quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa -  
  
-Nada de eso, Nany... y no te dejaré ir con un extraño ¡Ni hablar! -  
  
- Entiéndeme, hermano... - dijo, de nuevo estallando en llanto  
  
En ese momento sonó un golpe no muy fuerte pero lo demasiado sonoro para ser notado por los hermanos.  
  
-Es él-  
  
-Nany, no te vayas... ¿Y papá? ¿Y nosotros? -  
  
Nan no contestó; se escuchó el segundo llamado. Estaba nerviosa, miraba a su hermano, su casa y miraba a la puerta trasera, donde la silueta de un hombre aguardaba. También escuchó un grupo de hombres que venía hacia su casa por la senda principal, traían antorchas...  
  
-Hermana... ya vienen...-  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Bueno, el suspensito que busca dejarlas emocionados jeje. Gracias a Elanta (prometo terminar este fic de una vez por todas) a Nariko mi consentida, a Lisswen, a Jennyfer, a Giledhel-Narya, a mi Marcelita y a todos los que me leen y no dejan review, hantalë!!  
  
Dejen Reviú por todos los Valar!  
  
Arroooouz 


	3. El Zorro

Nan corrió a abrir la puerta trasera cuando había pasado un momento ya desde el tercer llamado. No tomó en cuenta el helado aire que se colaba por la casa y vio una silueta en la penumbra, que se alejaba  
  
-¡Espera! -  
  
La figura se detuvo al instante y se aproximó: en efecto, aquel era Fram, con la capucha verde con que lo había conocido; la luz que salía de la casa lo hacía distinguir de entre los árboles.  
  
- No me queda más - le dijo sonriendo aturdida; Léod salió de la casa también y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana.  
  
- Si dejo a mi hermana ir con usted - dijo dirigiéndose a Fram, mirándolo de arriba abajo - tendrá que jurarme que la protegerá siempre -  
  
Fram los miró; en realidad estaba confundido, confundido como no lo había estado hace cientos de años... "Vaya, antes hacer el bien no causaba tantos problemas" pensaba.  
  
-Lo juraré entonces si así obtendré vuestra confianza -  
  
Léod pensó que el hombre era demasiado formal, era casi como si estuvieran pidiendo la mano de su hermana  
  
- Y tendrá que jurarlo por algo importante -  
  
-Mis palabras no son vanas -  
  
-Vamos ya, Léod, no hay tiempo para estas cosas - dijo Nan impacientándose  
  
-Nan... no se qué tengo en la cabeza para estar dejándote hacer eso y por lo menos tengo que estar seguro de que no te ocurrirá nada-  
  
-Os juro que no dejaré ni un segundo de procurar a vuestra hermana... os lo juro por Elbereth-  
  
Léod abrió muchos los ojos. ¿Por quién había dicho? Ese no podría ser un hombre común... pero, sin perderse en pensamientos se apresuró a dar un gran abrazo a su hermana.  
  
-Papá no me perdonará nunca -  
  
-Te equivocas, papá jamás dejará de amar a su niña - le dijo acariciando su cabello  
  
Fram tomó del brazo a Nan, apresurándola. Los hombres habían llegado ya y llamaban a fuertes golpes y gritos en la puerta principal.  
  
-¡Adios!- dijo Nan con la voz entrecortada, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.  
  
*°*°*°*°  
  
Fram subió a Nan a la grupa de su esbelto corcel que aguardaba al lado del camino. Desde ahí todavía podían verse las llamas lejanas de los hombres que habían ido a buscarla hasta su propia casa. Enseguida se pusieron en camino, yendo a gran velocidad. Nan no tenía palabras, nunca había subido a un caballo parecido a ese, nunca había ido más lejos de lo que el pueblo delimitaba y ahora pasaba por todos esos campos dejándolos atrás como imágenes borrosas, perdidas entre las sombras.  
  
Estaba con un extraño que las vueltas del destino habían traído hasta ella. Recordó que apenas hace unas semanas su vida era normal, pero algo quiso que cierta noche dejara de lado todo para ir hacia quien sabe donde.  
  
...Pequeña extraña niña, ¿a dónde vas? ...  
  
Estaba recargada sobre el pecho de Fram. Era muy silencioso, demasiado; al contrario de ella que si comenzaba a hablar parecía que no se detendría nunca... a falta de palabras o de algo que ver, pues la noche lo cubría todo, cayó en un sueño intranquilo y agitado. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo; le pareció imposible que siguieran cabalgando pues sintió que había dormido por horas. Miró al este y vio el resplandor perezoso de la próxima alba.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Fram, sonriendo aunque ella nunca pudo ver su expresión  
  
-Buenos días, ¿Dónde estamos? -  
  
-Hemos tomado el Camino Verde, estamos acercándonos a las Quebradas del Sur -  
  
- Vaya, sí que estamos lejos -  
  
Fram soltó una risilla impasible  
  
-¿Lejos? Esto es sólo el comienzo-  
  
Nan no dijo nada; aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto, le dolió más que nunca estar lejos de su familia. A esta hora debían ya estar levantados y preparándose para cortar leña... claro, en un día normal pues aún no sabía lo que había pasado en esa fatídica noche. Fram detuvo del caballo después de salir del camino; se encontraban en un tranquilo claro del disperso bosque castaño. El invierno anunciaba su llegada con heladas mañanas y vientos del norte arrancando envidiosamente las últimas hojas doradas de los árboles. Nan bajó del caballo por su propia fuerza, dejando a Fram con la mano tendida para ayudarla.  
  
-Sé como hacerlo- le dijo sonriente. - Quítate esa capucha, para mi ya no debes ser ningún desconocido -  
  
El dio un leve respingo; no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablasen con tanta soltura, mucho menos una mujer. Negó con la cabeza y bajó lentamente la caperuza que ensombrecía su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza para acomodar su cabello y lo ató con una cinta.  
  
-Así está mejor - dijo Nan con una mirada juguetona y se bajó la capucha ella también- bueno, tú ya me conoces así que para ti no es tan emocionante -  
  
- Descansaremos aquí unas horas-  
  
-¿Y después?¿A dónde vamos? - su voz era la de una chiquilla emocionada; más que estar huyendo parecía salir de viaje en busca de aventuras.  
  
-Todavía no lo sé, pero nos alejaremos bastante -  
  
-Vaya...- dijo ella mordiéndose las uñas. Se acercó a su equipaje y alcanzó un pequeño saco lleno de galletas.  
  
-¿Quieres? Debes tener hambre -  
  
-Ahora no, gracias -  
  
Nan estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon un aullido no muy lejano. Se levantaron de la piedra donde estaban sentados y Fram desenvainó una espada corta de hoja muy brillante.  
  
-Acércate al caballo y no lo dejes ir -  
  
Nan asintió y se aproximó hasta el blanco animal  
  
-¿Cómo lo agarro? no lleva riendas ni montura, ¿Se las quitaste?-  
  
-No, no utilizo-  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -  
  
En ese momento un temible lobo rasgó de una mordida el vestido de Nan. Ella gritó y ágilmente Fram saltó hasta donde estaba y de un golpe hirió al animal que se alejó chillando.  
  
-Estoy... harta de que... me salves- dijo con la voz agitada- mi padre siempre me dice que tengo una habilidad especial para meterme en problemas-  
  
-¿En serio os dijo eso? - dijo Fram, sonriendo con los ojos - Mi padre también me lo decía-  
  
-¿Ves? ya tenemos algo en común -  
  
El lobo herido regresó, con otros más detrás suyo. Se aproximaban furiosos, aún entre las sombras del día que no acababa de despertar. Ahora fue Fram el que cayó al suelo con un lobo encima de él. Nan tomó la espada que se le había caído y con un fuerte golpe casi degolló a la bestia y lo arrojó lejos. Fram tuvo tiempo para levantarse y tomar su arco, terminando así por fin con las horrendas bestias.  
  
-Ahora fue usted quien me salvó-  
  
- Ser la hija del leñador tiene que servir de algo, ¿no?... estamos a mano, por lo menos inútil ya no me siento-  
  
-Extraño... ver lobos casi al amanecer- dijo Fram mirando a su alrededor, con los ojos llenos de sospecha.  
  
-Extraño para mi es ver lobos a la hora que sea-  
  
-El invierno acecha ya... no podremos estar demasiado tiempo viajando-  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-  
  
-Al sur-  
  
-¿No podrías ser más específico?-  
  
-No-  
  
Nan lo miró con enfado, pensaba que ese tal Fram era un poco engreído y además no hablaba lo suficiente como para mantenerla tranquila. Pero ahora no tenía opción más que viajar con él, aunque fuera más aburrido que aquellas noches cuando su padre contaba las ganancias de la leña... Subieron al caballo, que parecía bastante tranquilo aún después del ataque de los huargos.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que no a todos les atrae ser guerreros?-  
  
-Creo que he sido claro, madre-  
  
-Atan...-  
  
Los ojos pardos de su madre lo vieron con tristeza; no parecía un muchacho extraño, ni fuera de lo normal. Estaba ahí parado, en el marco de la puerta, con la cabeza ladeada. Los ojos grandes, expresivos... el cabello ondulado y oscuro enmarcaba su pálido rostro. Apenas tenía un poco e barba. A los ojos de su madre, era todavía su niño  
  
-No me mires así... ya no soy un crío-  
  
Hiril enarcó las cejas; era extraño, pero parecía leerle la mente a veces. Atan había sido su único hijo, el único hijo que la vida les había querido dar. Se quedó callada, mirando por la ventana...  
  
-¿Madre?- dijo Atan -Vaya, y dices que yo soy el extraño...-  
  
Hiril comenzó a reír alegremente; su risa inundó la estancia de la casa, como una cálida brisa que le quitara un poco de sobrecogedor al clima de aquella mañana de agonizante otoño.  
  
-Me voy, antes de que mi padre despierte-  
  
-¿Te escaparás de nuevo de tus clases de esgrima?-  
  
-No, escaparme no... sólo me estoy tomando un tiempo- dijo el muchacho sonriendo irónicamente.  
  
-Bueno, si vas a irte hazlo de una vez... ¡y da gracias a Dios, que tienes una madre tan condescendiente!-  
  
Atan salió rápido por la puerta, dejando entrar una fuerte corriente de helado aire que hizo que Hiril se estremeciera. Miró la escalera y decidió subir a despertar a su esposo, ahora que no tenía con quien hablar. Entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido  
  
- Artamir... ¿Estás despierto?-  
  
-Lo estoy ahora, mujer- respondió el hombre que yacía en un lecho sobria, pero elegantemente adornado. Las mantas color zafiro sobre una alta cama con dosel, de madera oscura.  
  
- Está amaneciendo, ya es hora de que te levantes-  
  
- Es... temprano todavía...- respondió Artamir en medio de un bostezo  
  
-Tu rey no toleraría un retraso-  
  
-Mi rey aún está dormido como una piedra cuando entramos a la guardia-  
  
-Eso no es cierto-  
  
-Lo es, últimamente parece muy cansado... despierta a Atanamir, tiene que ir a sus clases-  
  
-Bueno... es que... Atan... ha salido muy temprano-  
  
Artamir se levantó de súbito, cambiando su buen humor por un notable disgusto  
  
-Ese jovenzuelo... parece estar decidido a ser un inútil toda su vida-  
  
-¡No hables así de tu hijo!- replicó enérgicamente Hiril  
  
-¡Precisamente por que es mi hijo lo digo! ¡debe entender que esta vida cómoda no durará para siempre! - hizo una pausa- Me preocupa, Hiril... más de lo que imaginas- dijo, con los ánimos más calmados  
  
-¿Por qué habría de preocuparte? Es un buen muchacho-  
  
Artamir no dijo nada y llegó al ventanal para abrir las cortinas. Los primeros rayos de sol matizaban el paisaje de Gondor; la ciudad blanca despertaba perezosa tras una tranquila noche bajo la mirada incansable de la luna.  
  
°  
  
-¿Estás ahí?- decía Atan, acercándose a una pared de roca pulida y grisácea. Y entonces la vió; un hermoso trazo color tierra, que felizmente no se había borrado con la ligera lluvia de anoche. Parecía una mujer... sí, era una mujer. Tan sólo unas líneas, tan precisas como la misma naturaleza. El cabello, largo y ondeante, la nariz fina... y esos ojos, grandes y misteriosos. Siempre que la miraba de nuevo se preguntaba si ella podría existir, en algún lugar de ese mundo...  
  
-¡Ahí estás! Buenos días, dama mía-  
  
Decía Atanamir sonriendo y contemplando su obra de arte. Le gustaba dibujar cosas en aquel lugar, a veces sólo formas, líneas de tierra... a veces paisajes, árboles o signos; pero ese día la había dibujado a ella... y era el único dibujo que no se había borrado ya de la piedra.  
  
-¿Crees que soy raro?- le preguntó, como si ella le pudiese contestar. El espeso follaje de los árboles no dejaba que el sol matinal lo calentase y tiritaba de frío. Recordó lo que apenas ayer le habían dicho... "eres un fenómeno... peleas como una niña... ¿hoy no irás a hablarle a los árboles?..."  
  
-Claro que soy raro, ¡diablos! Un tonto anormal que le habla a las piedras-  
  
Se puso de pié y pateó el polvo, enojado. Caminó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la ciudadela.  
  
-Iré a la maldita clase de esgrima, no aguantaré que mi padre me sermonee de nuevo-  
  
Apretó el paso... la ciudad estaba ya agitada, tan blanca como siempre, con los tintes dorados del sol naciente.  
  
///////////////  
  
Mil gracias por sus reviews!! Bueno, he aquí un nuevo personaje. La cosa no va muy cambiada hasta ahora, pero espero que los mantenga expectantes.  
  
Gracias a Jennyfer, Nariko, a Erusel, a Ithilwen, Lisswen y Nárya y a todos los que me leen y no dejan reviu!  
  
Arrooooooouz! 


	4. Diri din don Diri don

El sol naciente parecía velado por las nubes otoñales que daban un aspecto aún más frío a la mañana. Soplaba un viento del este que agitaba los pequeños arbustos y los follajes cobrizos de los árboles. Atanamir caminaba entre los campos que descansaban la tierra después de una abundante cosecha, rumbo a la Ciudadela. Los mechones de oscuro cabello, revueltos por el aire golpeteaban su cara y con los rayos de sol que lograban colarse por entre las nubes, el ámbar de sus ojos chispeaba. Andaba rápido, imperceptible. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la dulce vocecilla que lo llamaba  
  
-¡Atanamir!- gritaba una muchacha a lo lejos. Se giró y la pudo ver  
  
-Buenos días Adanel - respondió haciendo una ligera reverencia ante la presencia de la joven: era más baja que él, con el cabello rojizo y ensortijado y unas pecas que le daban un aspecto travieso a su rostro  
  
-¿Vais a la ciudadela?-  
  
-Exacto ¿Me acompañas?-  
  
-Será un placer-  
  
Adanel trabajaba en el Palacio de Minas Tirith junto con su madre; casi siempre estaban en las cocinas y de vez en cuando se encargaban de la limpieza de las habitaciones. Atan la conocía desde hacía muchos años, sentía que de toda la vida... y toda la vida había sido y sería la misma chica risueña y enojona... y también era bastante coqueta  
  
-Es extraño que vayas al a Ciudadela-  
  
-¿Te parece? ¿Por qué?-  
  
- A esta hora, creí que estarías en el bosque-  
  
-Estaba... pero tengo clases de esgrima-  
  
Adanel se carcajeó hasta que Atanamir se puso incómodo  
  
-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?-  
  
-Lo raro no son las clases, sino que vayas tú... además hasta yo sé tomar mejor una espada-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-  
  
El muchacho la cruzó un brazo por su cuello y la aprisionó juguetonamente; las fuertes risas de ambos rebotaban en las paredes de roca provocando una especie de eco de alegría en los campos. Aún con sus jugueteos constantes no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la Ciudadela. Los guardias los reconocieron, incluso a Atan, que no andaba mucho por ahí  
  
-Buen día tengan jóvenes- dijo el guardia sonriente. Adanel se despidió de su amigo y entró por una de las puertecillas del palacio que conducían a las cocinas.  
  
Atanamir sólo había estado una vez en las galerías de preparación, pero creía recordar el camino. Pasó por varios edificios de piedra y madera, donde se escuchaba el chocar de las espadas y todas las órdenes y gritos inundando el aire. Entró, vacilando y vio a su padre que de inmediato lo reconoció y puso una expresión, entre alegría y extrañeza  
  
-Atanamir, vaya, ya era tiempo de que vinieras por aquí- dijo, dando una palmada en la espalda del muchacho  
  
-Sí... he venido a las clases... de esgrima-  
  
-Acompáñame, tienes al mejor maestro de todo Minas Tirith; debe estar por aquí-  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes entrenando con muñecos de paja, tirando a los blancos con el arco... Atan miraba todo aquello como si viese un risible espectáculo. No comprendía exactamente por qué habría que prepararse para hacer pedazos a los demás Se detuvieron donde un hombre de largo cabello castaño contendía a la espada con un joven que parecía ser muy fuerte. Lo venció sin problemas  
  
-Emeldir, amigo mío – dijo su padre, dando un abrazo a aquel hombre, como si no se hubiesen visto en años  
  
-Este debe ser tu hijo- comentó, clavando su mirada de ojos índigo en el joven  
  
-Él es Atanamir, hace tiempo debió estar aquí...- hizo una pausa y miró a su hijo- pero estaba en otros asuntos-  
  
-Se parece a su madre-  
  
-Los mismos ojos-  
  
- Bueno, para empezar necesitas una espada-  
  
Atanamir se volvió hacia su padre. No tenía una espada, ni siquiera algo parecido...  
  
-No te preocupes, conseguiremos una- dijo Emeldir y fue a una pequeña caseta de madera de donde sacó una sencilla espada, un poco mellada.  
  
-Servirá para empezar. Yo los dejo, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo su padre y se alejó rápidamente.  
  
Sin saber por qué, Atan se puso muy nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía como agarrar una espada correctamente, o desenvainarla. Recogió de nuevo los mechones que se habían escapado de la cinta y la ató de nuevo  
  
- No te interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Emeldir.  
  
-¿Qué? Ah, esto... yo... pero lo tengo que hacer de todos modos-  
  
Emeldir comenzó a reír desenfadadamente, por lo que Atan se molestó bastante, pero no dijo nada. Las horas se dejaron ir; estaban entrenando incansablemente, bajo el sol que avanzaba detrás de una cortina de nubes. Atanamir no escuchaba más que órdenes e indicaciones  
  
-¡Agárrala con fuerza! Con cualquier golpe te pueden tirar esa espada, ¡con decisión! Parece que estás apaleando un bulto!-  
  
Por lo menos aquella mañana había sido productiva. Atan estaba realmente cansado, tenía la camisa suelta y el cabello azabache revuelto y fuera de la cinta.  
  
-Bueno, para ser tu primera vez aquí no ha estado mal, pero tendrás que venir mañana-  
  
-¿Esto... es a diario?- respondió Atan, con todavía la voz un poco agitada  
  
-Claro que es diario ¿acaso creías que con un día de clases bastaría?-  
  
-Pues...-  
  
Emeldir se despidió de su nuevo aprendiz y lo dejó sólo. Atan recogió su primera espada y la observó un momento que pudo prolongarse más si no fue por que un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, que parecían de su edad, se habían acercado a él  
  
-¿Ahora quieres hablarle a las espadas también?-  
  
Esa voz. No podía ser otro más que Uldor; parecía no haber día en que Atan recibiera insultos y provocaciones de su parte. Y siempre acompañado de dos muchachos fornidos, pero lo suficientemente tontos como para resultar inofensivos.. Los miró con desdén e ignorándolos con un orgullo desbordante, dio media vuelta, para irse.  
  
-¿Ya te vas? ¿tan pronto?- dijo Uldor, burlón  
  
-Es que nos tiene miedo-  
  
Atanamir no pudo más; se volteó y miró directamente a Uldor.  
  
-¿y a qué se supone que he de tener miedo?-  
  
-a vértelas con hombres de verdad... ¡mira nada más, una mujer envaina una espada con más fuerza que tú!- dijo Uldor tomando el brazo de Atan con fuerza  
  
La ira invadió el puño izquierdo de Atan y sin saber de dónde sacaba fuerzas dejó ir su mano iracunda justo en la nariz de Uldor. Este comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, mientras los otros muchachos miraban asombrados a Atanamir, podrían haberse esperado cualquier respuesta... menos esa. Pero sin tardar demasiado, los muchachos lo tomaron de los brazos, dejándolo casi indefenso frente a Uldor, que ardía de rabia y estaba manchado en el rostro y en la camisa con su propia sangre. Soltó un puñetazo en el estómago de Atan, quien cayó al suelo sin aire. Desde ahí no pudo hacer nada más que encogerse y tratar de que los incontables puntapiés que le estaban dando no le hicieran tanto daño.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué es este desorden?! ¡Uldor! ¡Atanamir!- Emeldir había vuelto al lugar y de inmediato corrió a desbaratar la pelea. Tendió la mano a Atan, que tenía sangrando el labio.  
  
-¡Este no es el comportamiento de jóvenes como ustedes! ¡Uldor, usted y sus amigos, siempre provocando a los demás! ¡¿ y usted, Atanamir?! Su primer día en las galerías de entrenamiento y ya está buscando problemas, su padre estará muy orgulloso!-  
  
Nadie tuvo el valor, o el orgullo para levantar la cabeza; Emeldir no se fue de ahí hasta que todos se hubieron retirado, para evitar que se peleasen de nuevo. Ahora Atan ni siquiera se acomodó la camisa polvorienta y con gotas de sangre. Tampoco el cabello, que caía sobre su rostro. Caminó lentamente por la solitaria callejuela que lo conduciría hasta su casa.  
  
-Un día ¡Sólo un día y ya me he convertido en un animal!- decía en voz alta. Vio entonces de frente a las mujeres del palacio, que llevaban canastas repletas de verduras y de panes. Ahí estaba Adanel.  
  
-¡Atanamir! ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!- preguntó la pelirroja muchacha, dejando su canasta en el suelo. La demás mujeres pasaron por su lado y la madre de Adanel le dijo a esta que no tardara demasiado.  
  
-Nada...-  
  
-¿Nada? Sólo mírate, parece que te hubiera caído un troll encima- dijo Adanel sonriente  
  
-Tuve un percance-  
  
-Ah, ya imagino que clase de percance... Uldor de nuevo ¿me equivoco?-  
  
-Ese imbécil...-  
  
-Te ves muy bien así- dijo Adanel, poniendo una coqueta sonrisilla y enrollando un rizo de su cabello en un dedo.  
  
-Sí, con esta pinta pasaría por príncipe- dijo Atan irónicamente  
  
Adanel lo agarró por los brazos y lo empujó lentamente; no se detuvo hasta que él estuvo recargado en uno de los muros de piedra, con ella enfrente.  
  
-Adanel... nosotros... somos sólo amigos... ¿no?- decía nervioso Atan, aprisionado entre su amiga y el muro.  
  
-Claro, sólo amigos- respondió la muchacha, acercándose cada vez más  
  
-Bueno, pues los amigos no hacen estas cosas...¿o sí?-  
  
-¿Y qué cosa estamos haciendo?-  
  
-Bueno...esto...yo...- medio decía Atan, mirando a todos lados menos hacia enfrente. Adanel soltó una risilla pícara  
  
- ¿Alguna vez te han dado un beso?-  
  
-No me lo irás a dar tú... ¿verdad?- Atan no quiso admitir que con sus 18 años jamás había besado a una chica, de hecho, jamás había estado tan cerca de una como lo estaba ahora  
  
-¿Y por qué no?-  
  
-Por que somos ami...-  
  
Atanamir fue interrumpido cuando los rellenos labios de Adanel tocaron los suyos. Cerró los ojos casi automáticamente. Tenía las manos aferradas a los muros y sentía que el corazón se le saldría. ¿Qué podría pensar de todo eso? Pensaba en todo y en nada, sentía todo y no sentía nada. La humedad de una boca ajena pegada a la suya, un tibio aliento con un gusto indefinible, una respiración demasiado cerca... y Adanel se retiró suavemente. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, fue nada, un suspiro y también una infinidad.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos, Atan!- dijo la muchacha, recogiendo su canasta del suelo y alejándose poco a poco  
  
-¡Ada! ¿qué fue esto?-  
  
-Perdóname, es que te ves muy guapo así! ¡adiós, mi madre me matará!-  
  
La siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en la curva de la callejón.  
  
-Me golpean sin motivo... me besan sin motivo... ah no, pero yo soy el que está loco..- dijo Atanamir en voz alta y siguió su camino.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Nan se recogió el pelo con una cinta. Sentía que tenía telarañas en la boca de no hablar; estaba realmente incómoda con todo eso, y extrañaba como nunca a sus hermanos, y a su padre... a Lili, la taberna... ni siquiera ganas tenía de recordar por que estaba segura de que robaría el caballo de Fram y regresaría cuanto antes a su hogar.  
  
- Prepare sus cosas, estamos por partir-  
  
Nan no le contestó nada; cuando Fram se dio la vuelta ella lo imitó burlonamente  
  
-"prepare sus cosas, estamos por partir, bla bla bla..." estoy cansada de este hombre, ¿es lo único que sabe decir o qué? -  
  
Guardó en su bolso la manta que se había puesto encima para pasar la noche y se levantó perezosamente. Aquello de dormir a la intemperie empezaba a serle común. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Fram colocando una manta gris sobre el lomo de su caballo, para montar de nuevo, y seguir el camino.  
  
-Para el anochecer estaremos en Tharbad- dijo Fram, impasible, indicándole a Nan que subiera al caballo. Ella suspiró con un aire de resignación.  
  
°  
  
A lo lejos vio las diminutas lucecitas de varios faroles en un conjunto, hundidas entre varias colinas. Esa debía ser Tharbad. Nan no pudo ahogar un bostezo y Fram aceleró el paso.  
  
-Eso es Tharbad, pasaremos ahí algunas noches, el invierno amenaza-  
  
Nan no se había percatado hasta ese comentario de que el cielo había estado cubierto de nubes, y de que la neblina bajaba conforme la noche caía. Tampoco había sentido frío, pues Fram prácticamente la cubría con su propio cuerpo. Había un fuerte portón que protegía la entrada del Norte, pero tan sólo había un guardia de edad, que les preguntó de dónde venían. Fram respondió sin dar ningún detalle, pero aunque había sido bastante discreto, su apariencia no podía ser del todo normal. Aún con eso, el vigía los dejó pasar  
  
Anduvieron a pie, llevando el caballo a su lado. El empedrado estaba húmedo y resbaladizo. El frío llegó de pronto y cuando menos lo esperaban el denso cielo dejó caer ligeras plumas blancas. El invierno fue entonces inminente, con la primera nevada de la temporada. Fueron a parar a una posada bastante concurrida y sólo pudieron conseguir un cuarto. Nan subió las escaleras estrechas de la posada y llegó a un cuarto pequeño, con dos camas y una ventana que daba al sur. Se dejó caer en una de las camas; cerró los ojos y quiso con todas sus fuerzas abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarse en el montón de pieles y mantas donde solía dormir, en aquel tapanco al cuál subía por una escalerilla... pero no apareció nada de eso; había paredes de madera y una cama vacía, con mantas blancas. Dejó de escuchar el bullicio de abajo; un silencio helado la lleno por entero. Estaba sola. Horriblemente sola, como nunca había estado. Las lágrimas cayeron una a una en la almohada de plumas y en el silencio de la habitación se podían escuchar los sollozos de Nan... No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, llena toda ella de nostalgia y de recuerdos.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y la luz entró al cuarto que estuviese en penumbras. Nan se levantó apresurada y secó las lágrimas de su rostro. Trató de disimular que nada pasaba al ver a Fram  
  
- ¿Tenéis hambre?- le preguntó, sin poder ignorar que había estado llorando, pues sus negros ojos parecían enrojecidos y su semblante melancólico. Parecía estar lejos aquella muchacha alegre y pizpireta que había visto en Bree.  
  
-No- respondió escuetamente la chica, con un gesto orgulloso.  
  
Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la otra cama, dejando su equipaje a un lado. Esta vez él se quitó la capucha sin que Nan se lo pidiera.  
  
-He de pediros disculpas... pues he exterminado vuestro buen humor en este viaje-  
  
Nan lo miró a los ojos; era la primera vez que hablaba de otra cosa que no fuesen órdenes o planes... y no dejó de mirarlo. Vaya que aquel hombre era extraño, tenía unas facciones bellas y delicadas, la nariz recta, la piel clara y los ojos profundos, como si no tuvieran fin.  
  
-Ya sé que soy una obligación y que si te hubieran dado a escoger no hubieses querido conocerme nunca... podría regresar yo sola...-  
  
Fram la interrumpió  
  
-Hice un juramento... –  
  
- ¿Qué más da? Seguro ya se han calmado y podré regresar a mi vida y dejar de causarte problemas-  
  
- No me los causas-  
  
- ¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó Nan, con un tono fuerte y enfadado. Fram se sorprendió ante la magnitud de esa pregunta... estuvo bastante tiempo sin contestar, pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, Nan parecía retarlo a decir la verdad  
  
-Sabía que no me responderías-  
  
Los ojos de Fram relampaguearon  
  
- Mi reino es el de los bosques, lejos de aquí-  
  
-¿Los bosques? ¿Eres un...? no, no, olvídalo-  
  
-Sí, lo soy-  
  
Nan se quedó boquiabierta; tenía a uno de esos de los que hablaban las leyendas justo frente a ella. Debía tener miles de años, se le notaban en los ojos... se sintió avergonzada un momento, por hablarle tan desenfadadamente a un elfo que, pensó, debía ser importante.  
  
-Pero aún no sé nada...- dijo Nan de pronto, llena de curiosidad  
  
-Me llamo Narwain... y es todo lo que usted necesita saber, jovencita-  
  
-No, no es todo... ¿Por qué me llevas contigo? Pudiste haberte ido y ya...-  
  
-No, no pude, por eso os traje-  
  
Nan puso un gesto de confusión ¿es que ese hombre... elfo, nunca hablaba claro?  
  
-¿Y nunca hablas de nada? Será que no quieres hablar conmigo-  
  
- Bueno... tal vez he sido un poco reservado-  
  
-¿Un poco? ¡Si es la primera vez que cruzamos tantas palabras! –  
  
Fram, ahora Narwain para Nan, sonrió. Era la primera vez que le veía cambiar el semblante.  
  
-¿Y es cierto que los elfos se hacen pequeños como una golondrina y espían a los hombres en sus aldeas?- preguntó la chica, curiosa a dar respuesta a todas esas leyendas que se contaban en su pueblo  
  
Narwain rió.  
  
-¿Tú crees eso?-  
  
-Bueno, el abuelo del amigo de mi hermano Bohort dijo que una vez vio a una niña elfa bailar sobre una flor y tenía unas pequeñas alas...- Nan interrumpió sus palabras por un gran bostezo. El elfo negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la disparatada historia de la chica.  
  
-Lo que creo, Nandya, es que debes dormir-  
  
Ella sonrió. Y se recostó sobre la cama  
  
-¿Entonces no puedes hacerte pequeñito y... cantar sentado en un lirio....?-  
  
Cayó dormida. Narwain se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuese de su raza, pero, extrañamente, la reserva ya era innecesaria con esa chica. No podría traicionarle; en toda su larga vida había conocido a pocas personas tan inocentes como ella. La miró dormir de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego, la cubrió con las mantas.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Gracias por sus revius! Gracias a Nariko (aunque siento que hace un millón de años que no la veo u_u) a Jennyfer, a Lisswen (a quien tengo mucho que agradecer por sacarme de ciertas trabas creativas y darme ideas. Claro que Atan es la onda, y esto apenas empieza....) a Altariel (jeje gracias por tus reviews preciosa!) y a todos los demás que me leen y no se notifican, gracias!  
  
Arroooooz! 


End file.
